Wishing you a merry Christmas!
by Sophiemacyd
Summary: There would be no normal Christmas for Peddie without a fight, big or small. However, will this one be resolved on their tenth anniversary? Merry Christmas to PeddieMiller101 I am your Secret Santa! Ho! Ho! Ho! Also do review please. That's all I want for my Christmas present!


**Wishing you a Merry Christmas!**

**Hi PeddieMiller101! Hope you enjoy your story from your secret Santa! HoHoHo! So Merry Christmas! ㇳ7ㇳ6ㇳ3ㇴ2ㇴ1**

* * *

><p>Peddie, as some call it, were having an argument whilst their taxi driver was wishing to rip his eardrums out. Oh and did I forget to mention they were in traffic on Christmas Eve, whilst Eddie's mom was taking care of the kids in their uptown apartment.<p>

They were driving towards the hotel they had booked in New York for their tenth anniversary together as a married couple, with Eddie being 33 and Patricia being 32, just a few months short of her 33rd birthday. The blizzard was howling outside but barely covered the sound of the married couple arguing.

"Patricia I did NOT kiss Tash!" exclaimed Eddie.

"Well, why were you two kissing?" asked Patricia.

"Because she kissed me, and has had a crush on me since she was in the seventh grade," explained Eddie.

"Well why did you linger?" asked Patricia, not satisfied with the answer he gave.

"Err, hello. She handcuffed my hands around my back, and only unlocked them once she was done. I couldn't have pushed her away if I wanted to," Eddie defended himself, telling her the truth.

"Look if you two are going to continue arguing, why don't you do it at the hotel? I wanna listen to my jazz songs, alright? And maybe it would be a good idea if you did too, 'cause jazz relaxes you ya know?" commented the taxi driver, who then turned the radio up.

Patricia took out her phone and scrolled through to see if she had any recent messages.

"I thought we said no work phones," muttered Eddie.

"It's my iPhone doofus, not my work Blackberry. I was only checking to see if the kids were alright, as I love them," replied Patricia smartly.

"Hey I love our kids too. Isabelle, Emily and Jason are great," replied Eddie.

"Really? Well why is it you haven't been to Jason's football matches at all in the previous year, or Isabelle's ballet and dance recitals, or even Emily's skateboard and BMX competitions?" asked Patricia.

"Because work has been demanding, and if I don't go, I won't earn the money we need to be able to afford our apartment," answered Eddie.

"You weren't at work when Emily had her dance recital in the summer holidays, because you only work weekends in the holidays, except Christmas and holiday days or whatever you call them. Were you shagging some girl from work. Tash? Vicki? Anna? Huh?" interrogated Patricia.

"Hey, I had to work at home whilst you were doing nothing," retorted Eddie.

"Excuse me, I was six months pregnant at that time, and besides we knew how tough it was with the problems in the pregnancy and all. Besides, the way you've been acting to our kids is like what your dad did to you," remarked Patricia.

That sent Eddie over the edge, as it had been his father's funeral only two months ago.

"Eddie, I am so sorry, I don't know what came-" Patricia was saying when Eddie interrupted her.

"Just don't talk to me, Yacker. Actually you know what, driver stop here please, I'm walking as its only two blocks away. I can wheel my suitcase," responded Eddie, handing the taxi driver some cash to pay the taxi fare. He got out and slammed the door behind him, then went to retrieve his suitcase from the trunk before slamming that too.

* * *

><p>Patricia's P.O.V<p>

Oh, Eddie! Why? Why? Why? Why had I mentioned his dad or the pregnancy? We'd found out at our six month scan that the baby had died and would need to be aborted. It had been horrible, and then just a few months later, Eddie's dad had suffered a heart attack. It was more than likely from eating so many digestive biscuits.

And why had I mentioned the kids? Isabelle and Jason were ten years old, and Emily had just recently turned thirteen. They'd taken their grandfather's death horribly, but we'd gone to the funeral and buried Eric back in England at Anubis, still up and running. Trudy was the new caretaker at Anubis; Victor died a few years after he left. The others all attended the funeral and we paid our respects. My mom sometimes took care of the kids in the holidays.

By now the traffic had cleared up, and I forgot about my problems as the taxi driver sped down the streets of New York. Well I say sped; the taxi was going at roughly ten miles per hour, which I thought was pretty good for living in a busy city. I grabbed my bag as the taxi began to slow down near the hotel we were staying at.

I covered the rest of the money for the taxi and opened the door. A forceful wind blew into my face, making me shrink into my coat momentarily. Heading for the trunk, I lifted my suitcase out and closed the door, giving it a couple of pats before making my way to the curb. With some difficulty I pulled my suitcase up onto the pavement before I began to walk to the hotel. The click of my heels was echoed by the harsh wind that threatened to blow my hat off my head, and it was with relief that I walked into the hotel, my coat, hat, scarf and gloves taken from me and placed in the cloak room.

I went to the front desk.

"Hi, the name's Williamson," I told the woman.

Her fingers clattered on the keyboard as she searched for me.

"Ah, yes, your husband has already checked in. Here's your room card," said the woman, giving me the card. I took it and noticed a bellboy had taken the suitcase upstairs, so went straight to the lift. I pressed level four on the elevator, the doors shut and it began its ascent.

What was I going to say to Eddie? Would he still be angry at me? Oh come on Williamson, pull yourself together girl, I told myself. You can do this. You aren't afraid of anything. Wasn't I?

Ding! The noise signalling the elevator arrival stirred me out of my thoughts and the doors opened. I walked out of the elevator and found that the bellboy was nowhere in sight. I spotted my room within a few minutes, 4D. I slotted the keycard into the holder and a little light flashed green.

Pressing the handle down, I entered our suite for the night. I was in awe at the sight in front of me. The bedroom was huge and had a double bed on one side. There was a mini living area and a huge TV screen, as well as a big wardrobe to put our clothes in. The ensuite was even better as I saw a high quality jacuzzi, as well as the best looking shower and even toilet I had seen in my life. There were two ensuites and the other one was locked, so I guessed Eddie was in that one. The door opened and the bellboy appeared, placing my suitcase on the bed. I gave him a few dollars for a tip and he gave me a quick smile before he left, closing the door behind him. I began to unpack the suitcase and put some of my clothes away when the ensuite door opened...

* * *

><p>Eddie's P.O.V<p>

I had been in the jacuzzi which had helped my back a lot and had put a towel around my waist when I opened the ensuite door to find Yacker putting her clothes away.

"Hi," I greeted her quietly.

"Hey," replied Patricia.

"Look Yacker-" I began to say, when Patricia came and smacked me before sighing and kissing me. What was it about girls?

"I know, and I am so stupid and idiotic and I shouldn't have said what I said," responded Patricia.

"I'm sorry too. I've been concentrating so hard, too hard on my work lately, and I think it's time to take an extra long holiday this year, and maybe in summer next year. I'm also sorry for overreacting," I said.

"No, I shouldn't have overreacted either. I guess it's just that I think of our kids as growing up too fast," replied Patricia.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault," I replied softly, cupping her chin in my hands. We looked into each other's eyes before our faces grew nearer and we kissed, and it was like the first time we kissed when it felt like fireworks were going off.

"I wish you a very Merry Christmas slimeball," replied Patricia, breaking away.

"I love you too, Yacker" I replied before we kissed again, and let's just say that towel didn't last long around my legs...

* * *

><p><strong>Well Merry Christmas PeddieMiller101 once again! Hope this Peddie story fulfilled a Christmas wish or at least made you smile! ㈴2<strong>


End file.
